Reign of the League universe
The Reign of the League universe is a universe where the Barraki rule the Matoran Universe almost completely. History In an alternative reality, the League of Six Kingdoms decided to betray the Brotherhood of Makuta, who were supplying them with war Rahi, and led an invasion on Destral. However, the assault failed, and the leading members of the league were captured by the Brotherhood. Before the could be executed by Makuta Teridax, the Order of Mata Nui member Botar teleported them to Daxia. There, the Barraki were injected with a mutating formula for the purpose to mutate them into weaker forms before being delivered to the Pit. However, they began to mutate into stronger beings, and escaped a few hours shortly after their imprisonment. Teridax somehow gained knowledge on this matter, and hired the Dark Hunter "Leader" to track down the Barraki and observe their activities. The Barraki proceeded to recruit large quantities of local Rahi into their new armies, and after a time, launch a full scale invasion on Metru Nui, to which the inhabitants of the city quickly surrendered to. Leader soon learned of a plan set up by the League to attack the Brotherhood of Makuta, and quickly informed Miserix. The Brotherhood and the League subsequently went to war, which would continue to rage for at least 100,000 years. The Order of Mata Nui, seeing the threat the League posed, attempted to intervene, though soon found themselves allying with the Brotherhood and combatin League. However, the tides were turned against the Brotherhood once the Barraki successfully managed to kill both Miserix and Teridax. Shortly after this, the Brotherhood of Makuta collapsed before the League. Not satisfied with their victory, the Barraki decided the Order of Mata Nui still posed a threat to their rule, and after learning where they were hidden, launched an invasion on Daxia. Although the outcome of the battle remains unknown, it appeared the Order managed to survive the attack, though ultimately fell in a final battle on Metru Nui with Barraki's armies. The few surviving members of the Order then fled to the legendary isle of Artakha in seek of refuge. There, the Order's leader, Helryx formed the Secret Toa Resistance. She then recruited a large network of Toa into her group, alongside several other surviving Order members. They then proceeded attack several of the League's trade vessels, convoys, and patrol squads, succeeding in annoying the League. Later, the Resistance began attacking capitol islands under the League's control, prompting the Barraki to give the resistance their full attention. Learning they were hidden on this island that the rebels were based on Artakha, the League launched an invasion on the island, successfully conquering it, and forcing Helryx and her allies out. Artakha then became the capitol island of the Barraki warlord Ehlek. However, this was not the end of the Resistance. During the League's return trip from their conquest of Artakha, Helryx, Ackron and their allies slipped aboard one of the Barraki's ships, and were brought to Metru Nui. There, they fled into the Onu-Metru Archives, establishing it as their new base of operations. Meanwhile, five rogue Dark Hunters, "Leader", Iceox, Flameox, Tartron, and "Sting", traveled to the Barraki's headquarters in order to negotiate with Pridak. They managed to convince him and the other Barraki that they were useful to the League, and were subsequently recruited into their ranks. Knowing The Shadowed One felt threatened by the League's massive expansion, Pridak and the ex-hunters planned an attack on the Dark Hunter's island base of Odina. Their ambush was successful, and the Dark Hunters were successfully wiped out. However, shortly after the ambush, the group learned their ally, Tartron, had died in the island's fortress. However, after being recruited full-time into the League at Kalmah's fortress, Leader and his fellow Dark Hunters betrayed Pridak and the others, though in what manner remains unknown. No matter, the Barraki eventually discover their treachery, and subsequently executed at Kalmah's stronghold by Pridak himself. Pridak was soon forced to leave Metru Nui in order to attend to some business, leaving control over the island in the hands of one of his lieutenants. Seeing this as a ideal opportunity to defeat the League, Helryx marshaled her troops, and openly attacked Pridak's warriors in a large battle, during which the Coliseum was greatly damaged. Although unable to retake Metru Nui, or kill Pridak following his return, the initial success of their first attack convinced Helryx to take more bolder and open attacks. However, in a crucial battle, Toa Lesovikk was captured, tortured and interrogated for his information. Unable to take the pain much longer, Lesovikk revealed all he knew about the Resistance; it's movements, it's allies and contacts, it's members, and even the location of their base in the Onu-Metru Archives. Feeling he had outlived his usefulness, Kalmah had Lesovikk executed as a war criminal as punishment for his association with the Resistance. The Barraki then invaded the Archives, though were met with fierce resistance from the rebels. They managed to hold of a number of the League's attacks, prompting Pridak to increase the efforts to wipe them out. However, before he could do so, the Resistance's forces beyond Metru Nui began attack the Barraki's capital islands, forcing Pridak to stop his invasion on the Archives, and instead, send his forces to the other capital islands to aid his fellow Barraki in their defense efforts. As of now, it is not known what Helryx plans to do now that the presence of Pridak's legions in Metru Nui have significantly decreased. Factions League of Six Kingdoms The most powerful faction in the Universe. Spread around the whole universe. Led by Pridak Secret Toa Resistance The secret group of Toa, who has spread around the whole universe. Led by Helryx. Goal is to defeat the League of Six Kingdoms, and with that, the last dangerous faction. Additional information *Mahri Nui never broke off, and is still connected to Voya Nui, which is connected to the Southern Continent. This never broke off because the time in this universe goes slower than in the prime reality. *Mata Nui(the island) is never formed, and Mata Nui never fell into coma. There are prophesies of a Toa of Light, wearing the Avohkii, but the Avohkii was never created, and Takua had never lost his memories of Karda Nui. He still knew how to make the Ussanui, and upgraded versions are currently used by the Secret Toa Resistance. *Prior to the Barraki's betrayal of the Brotherhood of Makuta, every event of this universe is almost identical to those of the prime reality. However, there were slight differences between the two universe, though the Barraki's betrayal is the key point in time that splits this dimension off from the main one. See also *Reign of the League/Timeline *Reign of the League/Stub collection Category:Vagra Nui Tales Category:Reign of the League Universe Category:VNT Multiverse